Eyes Without a Past
by Son Akito
Summary: Gohan gets kidnaped by Turlus (Tree of Might). Gohan meets Videl and come back to Earth after 10 years. Gohan's had a tough past, so how will Goku and Videl help Gohan believing he's more then what he think he is. *****Complete*****
1. After the Fighting Days

Hey! I think this is my best story, I just really like it.  
  
There is nothing much to say but I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
This story happen a couple of weeks after movie 3 (Tree of Might), and after the fight with Vegeta.  
  
*This means character is thinking *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Eyes Without A Past  
  
After the Fighting Days  
  
Goku and Gohan were out getting a fish on Kame House. Chi-chi and Bulma were cooking in the kitchen. Master Roshi was looking at his magazines, and Krillin was out side looking at Goku and Gohan fish.  
  
"I still can't believe Goku came though for us."  
  
"That's no surprise to me Krillin, Goku always bets the strongest guys."  
  
Master Roshi and Krillin started to laugh as they remember how Goku killed the other saiyan.  
  
"That was really funny when you saw his face go though the Tree of Might."  
  
"Hey look, Goku and Gohan are coming back."  
  
Goku and Gohan walked back into the island all wet.  
  
"Goku dear, did you and Gohan get any fish?"  
  
"No mom, we couldn't find any."  
  
Chi-chi walked out of the house to meet her husband and only child.  
  
"Goku, you said you were going to get a fish. I WANT A FISH NOW!"  
  
"Sorry Chi-chi, we couldn't find one. Please stop yelling, can't we just have pizza?"  
  
"No we can't just have pizza. Gohan need good healthy food, not that junk food."  
  
"But mom…"  
  
"No Gohan, you will not have pizza, now go in the house and study."  
  
"Chi-chi, let Gohan have a break, every since we battle against that saiyan he has been studying non stop."  
  
Chi-chi closed her eyes and trying to hold in her anger, but then she couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
"IF GOHAN GETS A BREAK THEN HE WILL NEVER GET INTO A GOOD COLLEGE! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW BETTER."  
  
Goku sat down on the sand, knowing not to fight his mad wife at this time.  
  
"Mom…I will get into any college you want me too, can't I just play for another hour?"  
  
"Gohan get in the house now!"  
  
Gohan put his head down and walked into the house. When he went in his mother yelled at him to do his studies or never see the light of day. Every one but Goku started to laugh.  
  
"Poor Gohan, I would hate to have Chi-chi as a mom."  
  
Every started to laugh at Krillin's joke but Goku. Goku was looking at the sky.  
  
"Could it be? No, it can't be…"  
  
"What is it Goku?"  
  
Krillin asked as he looked at Goku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Don't you just love cliffhangers? Aren't they the best, well you all will have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens. Review please, and tell your friends about me?  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	2. I Want Your Son

Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I know I always say that but I really mean it. I past my belt test in Tae Known Do, so I going to put up the next chapter of this story for you.  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Eyes Without a Past  
  
Looking for Gohan  
  
  
  
Goku got up and looked at Krillin, Gohan felt the power, ran to the window, and opened it.  
  
"Dad, Krillin, it's the saiyan, I can feel him. He is coming!"  
  
"But I killed him, how did he come back? Now he is stronger then ever!"  
  
Goku, Krillin, and Gohan looked at the way that the power was coming.  
  
"The saiyan, how could it be, Goku what should we do?"  
  
Krillin walked up to Goku  
  
Um…dad…my tail grew back."  
  
Goku looked at his son  
  
"It grew back, again?"  
  
"Yeah dad, I wanted to hide it from you guys, but here it is."  
  
Gohan grabbed his tail and showed it to the group  
  
"Ah man, we're died. Gohan hide you tail so the saiyan wouldn't see it."  
  
Gohan shook his head and put his tail in his pants like Krillin told him too, then he looked back in the sky.  
  
"Um…Dad…He's here!"  
  
Goku turned to his son and Gohan was pointing at him. The saiyan was looking down at Gohan and landed on the ground.  
  
"Hello Kakarot's son, long time no see."  
  
The group looked at the saiyan like they just saw a ghost. Gohan stood at window and got mad at the saiyan  
  
"If you are going to call me by my father's name, it's Goku, not Kakarot. Otherwise, it's Gohan!"  
  
The saiyan walked up to the window when Goku got in the way.  
  
"Say away from my son!"  
  
The saiyan looked at Goku and laughed  
  
"Twin brother, don't tell me what to do, or I will hurt you."  
  
"Goku, you are his twin brother?"  
  
The saiyan looked at Krillin and laughed  
  
"We look exactly the same, don't we? In addition, we both have the same father. Kakarot's son thought I was his father when he first saw me. "  
  
"You are not my twin brother, now be gone. We don't want anything to do with you."  
  
"I don't want anything to do with you brother, I here for your son."  
  
"Hey big guy, what do you want with Gohan?"  
  
The saiyan looked back and saw Krillin, Krillin started to shake and the saiyan walked up to him.  
  
"Because little earthling, that boy will be to most powerful being in the universe, when Prince Vegeta and I are done with him."  
  
"Well you are not going to get my son, Gohan run away as fast as you can."  
  
Goku started to get into fight stance, and Gohan was shaking.  
  
"But dad you need my…"  
  
"Listen to your father Gohan."  
  
Krillin stood next to Goku in his fighting stance. Gohan shook his head and flew off.  
  
"Bad mistake Kakarot, now I have your son for sure."  
  
The saiyan disappeared and got in front of Gohan. Gohan stood there shaking, but then throws an energy blast at him. The saiyan laughed and grabbed the blast.  
  
"Like I said before child, you have your father's brain."  
  
The saiyan throw the blast back at Gohan, he missed it but then the saiyan grabbed him and then kneed him. Gohan was holding his tummy and fell to the ground. When Gohan was passed out the saiyan grabbed him.  
  
"No Gohan!"  
  
Goku kicked the saiyan and grabbed his son away from him. Goku landed on the ground holding his son. The saiyan landed and walked up to his brother.  
  
"Hand over your son before I kill everyone on this planet!"  
  
"GOHAN! WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE ROOM DOING YOUR STUDIES!"  
  
Chi-chi walked out side looking for Gohan. She saw Goku holding Gohan. She looked at the saiyan and yelled at him across the island.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BABY YOU JERK. COME OVER HERE AND I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT REALLY PAIN IS!"  
  
"Alright then, show me what you got."  
  
The saiyan flew over and hit Chi-chi across the face. She laid on the ground, and wasn't moving.  
  
"Oh no Chi-chi."  
  
Krillin ran over to Goku's wife and checked her breathing.  
  
"Is she alive Krillin?"  
  
"Don't worry Goku, Chi-chi will be ok, I have a bean I can give her."  
  
Krillin put the bean in Chi-chi's month. She was chewing it and she just fell right to sleep  
  
"Master Roshi and Bulma take Chi-chi and get out of here."  
  
Every one got in the airplane that Bulma had and took off. Leaving Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and the saiyan.  
  
Goku gave Gohan to Krillin.  
  
"What now Goku."  
  
"Leave"  
  
"What, Goku you can't fight him alone?"  
  
"Take Gohan as far away as you can."  
  
"But Goku…"  
  
"Go, I will fight him, don't worry. Just make sure that Gohan is safe."  
  
Krillin didn't say a word, he knew that Goku wouldn't back down, so he flew away with Gohan.  
  
"Farewell, buddy. I will see you and Gohan in a little while."  
  
Krillin shook his head and flew away. Gohan was asleep, that was the last time he saw his father.  
  
The saiyan and Goku started their fight. Then they started to fly, the fight was going for both sides when…  
  
"KA…ME…AH…MA…"  
  
Goku wanted to end this battle fast, he knew that the saiyan was strong but couldn't to much stronger after their last battle, so he skipped the warm up. The saiyan was laughing.  
  
"You think you can bet me with only one attack? You have of do better then that brother."  
  
"I'm…not…your…brother."  
  
Goku had a hard time talking because he was putting all his energy into the blast. Then Goku disappeared.  
  
"Were did he go? I can't find him."  
  
The saiyan looked around for his brother.  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Goku got right behind his long lost brother and fried the blast. The saiyan flew back and landed in the ocean. When the water was calm Goku flew down very close to touching the water.  
  
"You never should of came back to life you saiyan."  
  
Goku kicked the water and started to scream  
  
"AND IF ANY SAIYAN GETS NEAR MY SON AGAIN, THEY WILL DIE!"  
  
Goku was staring into the water when…  
  
The saiyan grabbed the energy blast and threw it back at Goku. Goku flew back into the Kame House. He couldn't get back up, he just laid there. The saiyan flew to him.  
  
"Now I will get your son, Kakarot."  
  
The saiyan started to walk away when he heard his brother talked back.  
  
"Please, don't take Gohan."  
  
The saiyan looked back and smiled at his brother  
  
"You see, when I saw your son's power level I couldn't believe my eyes. Such a high power for such a little child. If he joins our Prince, he will be the most powerful saiyan in the universe."  
  
"Gohan isn't a saiyan, he's an earthling. So please, don't take him, you have no use for him."  
  
The saiyan closed his eyes and started to laugh.  
  
"Don't talk me out of it Kakarot. I will have your son."  
  
The saiyan flew up in the air, and fired another blast at Goku; the saiyan heard his brother scream his son's name, and laughed  
  
"Good bye brother, to bad I didn't get to know you, but knowing your son will make up for it."  
  
The saiyan flew off to look for Gohan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Will the saiyan find Gohan? Will Gohan be okay? What about Goku, did he survive? You will find out next time…  
  
There it is, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell people about me if you liked my story!  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	3. Gohan is Kidnapped

Wow! I just put this story up like three days ago. And I got 13 reviews! I always like to thank the people who review my stories, it really does mean a lot when someone likes my writing. I want to become a Journalist when I'm older so it really does make me happy. I hope that you guys read my other stories, exactly Forgiveness! Well, I think you guys would like that the best. But if your looking for a laugh read Goten's birthday. Then there is my first story that I ever wrote is Pongonely! I have a non Dragonball Z poem called I Walk Alone I wrote in the 8th grade that only has one review too. So if you guys would review those other ones, if you have the time it would mean so much I can't even began to tell you.  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z, but I hope you still enjoy my story any was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Eyes Without A Past  
  
Gohan is Kidnapped  
  
Krillin took Gohan to a cave and landed him down. Krillin looked at Gohan little face; he must have been around six years old.  
  
"Don't worry little bro, everything will be alright."  
  
Krillin looked up into the sky.  
  
"Goku..."  
  
Just then, Master Roshi walked in the cave, followed by Chi-chi and Bulma. Chi-chi ran passed everyone and picked up Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, my baby, wake up."  
  
Chi-chi was holding him as tightly as she could. As she did, Gohan started to wake up.  
  
"Gohan, are you ok!"  
  
Bulma said as Gohan opened his eyes and looked around the cave. He saw everyone but his father. Gohan jumped out of his mother's arms.  
  
"Where is my father?"  
  
"Gohan, he is fighting the saiyan."  
  
"WHAT! YOU LEFT MY HUSBAND ALL BY HIMSELF TO FIGHT THAT JERK. HOW DARE YOU KRILLIN."  
  
Chi-chi was running after Krillin but Bulma and Master Roshi stopped her  
  
"I am sorry Chi-chi, he wanted me to take Gohan and fight alone."  
  
"What! I'm going to fight with him."  
  
Gohan started to fly away but Krillin grabbed him  
  
"No Gohan, let Goku do this by himself. He will be fine."  
  
Gohan landed and sat down. He was closing his eyes, trying to sense how his father was doing.  
  
"I can barely feel his energy, now he really needs my help."  
  
This time before Gohan took off Krillin put his hands on Gohan.  
  
"No, you can't go, Bulma here is a bean. Can you go to the Kame House and give it to Goku.  
  
"Sure…See you in a little bit."  
  
Bulma took out one of her capsules and got the jet car. She got in it and flew away leaving Chi-chi, Krillin, and Gohan.  
  
"Krillin can you feel that?"  
  
Gohan got up and looked at the sky.  
  
"Yeah I do Gohan, it's the saiyan!"  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
Chi-chi asked, but no one answered .  
  
"Krillin, I know I shouldn't be…but…I'm scared."  
  
Krillin walked up to Gohan, Gohan was now staking; Krillin put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Don't be, everything will be ok, I promise."  
  
Gohan smiled at Krillin, Krillin gave a little scared smile back. Gohan sat back down next to his mother. Chi-chi grabbed Gohan's hand and Gohan looked up at her.  
  
Gohan was quite for a long time, but then he spoke again.  
  
"Everyone leave."  
  
Everyone gave Gohan a funny look  
  
"Why? Why do you want us to leave Gohan."  
  
"Because Krillin, the saiyan will kill you if you don't leave."  
  
"Gohan dear, we are not leaving."  
  
"But mom, the saiyan is really close now."  
  
In the sky, the saiyan was coming closer and closer to Gohan  
  
*He's got to be around here some where *  
  
The saiyan looked around increasingly.  
  
*I can't wait to find that kid and bring him back to Prince Vegeta, he will be so happy. *  
  
The saiyan gave himself a smile and flew faster.  
  
*And that dumb Kakarot is dead by now, and the rest of the earthlings do not stand a chance *  
  
The saiyan was very happy thinking about his news plans for Gohan. Then he found the cave.  
  
*This is it, now I will have that kid! *  
  
Back in the cave…  
  
"No, Gohan we will not just leave you like that."  
  
"But…he is…HERE!"  
  
Gohan ran out of the cave and looked at the sky, he saw the man he most feared.  
  
"Well hello their, Gohan, how have you been doing?"  
  
The saiyan laughed as he landed on the Earth's ground. Gohan looked at the saiyan as he touch the ground.  
  
"What did you do to my father?"  
  
"Well child, I killed him. Who dares stand in the way of Turlus shall die!"  
  
Gohan fell to his knees, started to cry  
  
"Get up child, and be a man."  
  
"I'm only six and a half years old, I don't want to be a man yet."  
  
Turlus looked at the child and got mad  
  
"If you don't start acting like one, you will never become one."  
  
Gohan stood up, and got into his fighting stance  
  
"I will kill you for what you did to my father."  
  
Turlus laughed as Gohan blinked.  
  
"Sure you will boy, and if you put one hand on me, I will kill all your friends in that cave."  
  
Gohan looked behind him and saw his mother and Krillin.  
  
"Please don't hurt them, I will do what you want to say."  
  
"That is the way it should be child, now come with me or I will blow up this planet."  
  
Gohan looked back at he cave then looked back at Turlus  
  
"I will, but can I saw good bye?"  
  
"No, you can't son of Kakarot. Now come with me."  
  
Turlus took to the air, and looked down at Gohan. Gohan looked back with tears in his eyes and flew off.  
  
"No Gohan, come back, please…"  
  
Chi-chi ran after Gohan but flew to her knees and started to cry. Krillin flew after Turlus. However, Gohan blasted him. Lucky he was not hit. He looked at Gohan in fear, and Gohan flew off with tears in his eyes.  
  
Bulma found Goku all beaten up at the Kame House. Bulma ran over to Goku.  
  
"Don't worry Goku, I have a bean for you."  
  
Bulma gave Goku the bean, in no time he woke up.  
  
"Thanks Bulma."  
  
"No problem Goku."  
  
"How is Gohan?"  
  
"He is fine, now we better get back to the cave."  
  
Goku picked up Bulma and flew back to the cave. When the got there Krillin told them what happen. Goku got so mad that he turned into a super saiyan. Chi-chi and Bulma cried, and Krillin, stood there, still shocked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
What will happen to our favorite saiyan now? What will the Z fighters future be without Gohan?  
  
There it is, yet another cliffhanger. I'm sorry No Name :-) I hope that you guys still like me! Any was I love to leave people thinking, so tell me what you think. And if you like me and what others to read my stories, please tell them!  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	4. A Boy Without a Name

OH! This is my favorite chapter, I just love this one so much. I got 22 reviews! I love you all! I feel so loved and liked. I like the feeling. Any was… Enjoy my favorite chapter and write more at the end of the chapter  
  
*Remember, this means the person is thinking! *  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z or anything like that" Looks in the sky *I wish*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eyes Without a Past  
  
A Boy Without a Name  
  
10 years later…  
  
A young adult, about 18, sat down on the floor and looked at his bloody hands. He was tall for his age, he was wearing Saiyan armor, the vest was white, and the body suit was black, he had a blue lens scouter on his left eye. He had a pale looking face, eyes that were blood shot red. In his room, there was nothing in it but the hard ground. He was bleeding all over, mainly on his back. That day will be in his memories for life.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Get up boy!"  
  
Yelled a man in a cape, with Turlus by his side, the young man got up.  
  
"Yes master, I will try to do better."  
  
"Don't talk to your master like that boy, you will get up and will do better."  
  
The boy got up on his feet; he was holding his arm and tried to fight the two other men. The boy's master came up and punched the boy. Then Turlus threw energy blast, but missed him. The boy threw an energy blast to his master. He hit his master and his master flew to the ground.  
  
*I got him, now he will be proud of me. So much hard work and I finally got him! *  
  
The boy gave a little smile as his master got up.  
  
"What are you smiling at child? You just hit your master! How dare you, you know better then to hit him!"  
  
The master got up and looked at the boy.  
  
"That's ok Turlus, Prince Vegeta can do his own battle. Just sit back and enjoy the show."  
  
The boy looked at his Prince in fear. Prince Vegeta disappeared and then flashed back into the boy face.  
  
"Now boy, did I say that you can hit me at your level?"  
  
"No, Prince Vegeta, but please forgive me."  
  
The boy looked into the Prince's eyes; they were full of hate and anger, unlike his own. They were full of lost and confusion, eyes without a past. The Prince saw this within the boy, he knew that if he told this child about the planet he was from he would turn against them, remember his past, will cost both the Prince and Turlus their death. So keeping him under his control will lead him to rule the universe.  
  
"If you do that again child, you will pay!"  
  
Prince Vegeta punched the boy and he fell to the ground. As the boy got up, the Prince shot an energy blast that made some kinds of energy ropes that made the boy up against the wall. The energy ropes were on the boy's arms, legs, and neck; the ropes tighten so the boy couldn't move one bit.  
  
"And for your punishment, you will get a beating by me this time."  
  
Prince Vegeta punched and kicked the boy non-stop. He started to bleed, and the Prince was laughing.  
  
"Turlus, this is so much fun. Why didn't you tell me about this before?"  
  
"I'm sorry Master, I make sure that you will do this all the time to the boy."  
  
Prince Vegeta stopped the child's beating and turned to Turlus.  
  
"That's ok Turlus, this child bleeds too easily. Next time the boy messes up, you can beat him."  
  
Turlus laughed while looking at the boy  
  
"Thank you Master, I will enjoy it. I need a pushing bag to bring out all my anger."  
  
Both of the saiyans laughed as they looked at the boy. He had some tears in his eyes as he looked at his so-called "family"  
  
"Stop crying child!"  
  
Prince Vegeta throws energy blast at him, he tried to recover, and hold in his tears at the same time.  
  
"You can stay here until you find away to break free. Then go to your room, if I find you any where but your room I will kill you."  
  
Both of the saiyans walked out of the room. The boy waited an hour until he knew Turlus and Prince Vegeta would not come back, and broke free.  
  
Then the boy lied down on his bed, looking at the door. He saw his Prince look at him throw the little window, making sure he was there. He walked away laughing. The boy lied on his back and closed his eyes. Remember the words that he said to him, "Or I will kill you."  
  
*As much as he would not admit it, he would never kill me. All he will do is give me another beating, but I do not want both things to happen. Man I wish … *  
  
Knock…Knock…  
  
The boy stood up and clearing his head, and opened the door.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
A young woman walked in, about the boy's age. She had a plate of food with her. She had long black hair. She was wearing a nurse like dress, which went up pass her knees, it was black. She gave the boy a funny look.  
  
"Well, I just came here to give you food, but if you don't want it, I'll just leave."  
  
The girl was just about to walk away when the boy grabbed her hand  
  
"WAIT! I'm sorry, it's just that…no one has ever came to my room before."  
  
The girl smiled and gave the boy the food.  
  
"That's ok, I understand. No one has ever came to my room too. I always make sure that people around here get as much happiness as I can give them."  
  
The boy ate all his food and gave the girl the plate.  
  
"Well, you just made me happy."  
  
She looked down and saw the boy's tail, she knew that he was one of the few saiyans that where left. Then the girl gave the boy a confused look, she has seen how angry Prince Vegeta and Turlus are, but this boy, he had a very soft voice, she could tell right off, he was different from the rest.  
  
"No problem, but do you have a name?"  
  
The boy looked down at the floor.  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"You don't have one? What do you mean, everyone has a name."  
  
" No one has ever told me what it was."  
  
The girl gave to boy an I'm sorry look, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Were you kidnapped?"  
  
"Yes, I was… I know I was… I had to be…"  
  
"Yeah I was too. From Planet Earth, I was about seven or eight. I don't really remember it that well."  
  
"Do you remember your name? That is such a stupid question …I bet you do."  
  
The girl saw the boy head go down. She just put her hand on his, when he realized what happen he got up.  
  
"Um…Sorry."  
  
"It's ok, don't worry about it, my name is Videl."  
  
"Videl, that is such a pretty name."  
  
"Thank you, I don't like it myself."  
  
"Why not? I think it's great"  
  
"Well, if you mix around the words it spells 'Devil'"  
  
The boy started to laugh.  
  
"What, it's not so funny."  
  
The boy stopped laughing and looked at Videl  
  
"It's just that…well, you aren't the devil, your more like an angel."  
  
Videl gave her new friend a funny look  
  
"What's an angel?"  
  
The boy sat down and looked into her eyes. They were full of life and he could tell that if the world was going to end, she would find a way to fix it. He smiled a bit.  
  
"An angel is something that makes you feel happy inside when they are around you."  
  
Videl blushed, the boy smiled at her.  
  
"Do you really think that?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
They both smiled at each other when Turlus walked in.  
  
"CHILD! YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE ANY GUESS! DO YOU WANT ANOTHER BEATING?"  
  
The boy got up and looked at the floor  
  
"No sir, please don't tell the Prince."  
  
"Do you think that I would hide something like from the Prince? How dare you?"  
  
Turlus fired a blast at the boy, it hit him and he fell to the ground in pain  
  
"No wait, you didn't have to do that!"  
  
Turlus walk up to Videl and looked down at her, she gave him a scared nervous smile  
  
"He is belongs to Prince Vegeta, and the Prince said that if I need to teach him a lesson, I can."  
  
Videl looked at the boy in pain and got mad at Turlus  
  
"He is a living being, he doesn't belong to anyone, I don't care if he is a Prince, or a slave."  
  
"Just go Videl"  
  
Videl and Turlus looked at the boy as he stood up.  
  
"He will hurt you if you don't leave."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Just go."  
  
Videl looked at Turlus, then at her friend, pushed Turlus and ran out of the room crying.  
  
"Look at that piece of trash, if you get near her again child, she will die."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The boy got up and lied back down in his bed. Turlus walked out of the room, running to the Prince.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
The boy walked out the door and saw Videl waving at him. He smiled back and closed the door.  
  
*Just when I have someone to talk to, that big ugly Turlus comes and messes it up. I should of stood up for myself, how dare he call her trash. However, the weird thing about him, he remembers me of some one, I just wish I knew who. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I wonder who this is.  
  
~Moves out of the way of the trash thrown at her~  
  
"I'm sorry that the saiyan boy doesn't have a name, I really am."  
  
~People stop throwing their trash at her.~  
  
"Okay thank you. And I know in my last chapter I didn't put how Goku turned super saiyan and I just found that out, so soon you will find out how that happen, so don't worry!"  
  
~Waves good bye~  
  
*I know I never done that before (the talking to the people thing) but I was bored. Anyway please review and the more reviews, the quicker I put up a new chapter. Don't worry, I wouldn't end a story if I don't get any reviews. I just will wait a long time (If anyone have read my story Forgiveness, start reviewing). I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I will talk to you all soon. And I do know that the guy can't remember his name but knows what an angle is, please don't' remind me. It's the only thing I could come up with.*  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	5. Life Without You

Thank for the reviews, 36! Wow, thank you so much everyone. I hope that you guys read my other stories, so I can update those, I do like some reviews before I update a story, and since I get a lot on this story, this story will be done in a short time, I can tell. I know that there are a lot of questions about how this boy forgot his memories, but you will find out the answers soon, so don't worry all. Sorry that I didn't update sooner, I couldn't get on the computer. But I update sooner then most author? Am I right, well thanks for all the worry everyone.  
  
*The character is thinking. *  
  
I don't own any part of Dragonball Z other then the plot that I made up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eyes Without a Past  
  
Life Without You  
  
  
  
*I can't believe I let him go, I wish I was there to protect him that day *  
  
Ten years since Goku has seen his son Gohan, he wonders each day how he is doing with the saiyans. Goku has looked for his son in space, but there was no hope of finding him. Even though Goku hoped that he will see him some day, he wouldn't be surprised if he was died, but he tried not to think about that. Goku and Chi-chi had another son, his name is Goten and is seven years old. Goten is full of fight and trains with his dad. Chi-chi wanted Goten to become a fighter, and not put to much stress on him, like she did Gohan. Goten was always alone, he always wanted a brother to play with. Goten has heard of Gohan but very little about him. Chi-chi had no pictures of Gohan in the house, every time someone would bring up his name she would run to her room crying. Goten did little bit of studying, but not that much.  
  
Bulma and Krillin having going out for about a month. Piccolo got wished backed from the Namk dragonballs, when he came back to Earth he was heartbroken when he found out about Gohan. Piccolo has not been around lately too, every since his only friend, his best friend, was taken he hasn't talked to anyone. Goku always tries to get him to train with him, but he just walks away.  
  
Goku and Goten train each day, Chi-chi sits and watches some times, then go and makes dinner. One day when the two boys were training, Goku felt something.  
  
"I got you dad!"  
  
Goten fired a blast at Goku and hit him, when Goku recovered he kicked Goten and he was flying.  
  
"Your fast son, but not that fast."  
  
Goku and Goten were fighting each other when…  
  
"Ahhhhh."  
  
Goku was holding his tummy and feel to the ground. Goten jumped down and ran to his dad.  
  
"Daddy, are you ok?"  
  
Goku got up and smiled at his son  
  
"Yeah I am Goten, let's keep…"  
  
Goku passed out, and before he could hit the ground, Goten grabbed him and flew home. Chi-chi told Goten to take Goku to Bulma's house. When they got their, Goku woke up.  
  
"Hey Goku, have a good nap."  
  
"Whatever Bulma."  
  
Goku rubbed his eyes and sat up, has he did, Krillin, Goten, and Chi-chi ran in.  
  
"You woke up!"  
  
Chi-chi ran up and hugged Goku; Goku smiled and hugged her back. When the husband and wife let go of each other their youngest son ran up and sat next to his father. Bulma and Krillin smiled.  
  
"Goku, buddy, what happen? Why did you pass out?"  
  
Goku looked at his best friend; he walked up to Goku and put his hand on his bed.  
  
"I don't know, I get this kind of pain once in a while, ever since Gohan…"  
  
Goku stopped what he was going to say. Chi-chi grabbed his shirt and started to cry in it. Goten just looked at his mother and then at everyone us, they all had their heads down. He had heard of Gohan, knowing that he had been taken at about his age, he walked up to his mother and hugged her leg.  
  
"Don't cry mommy, I bet he will come back one day."  
  
Chi-chi looked down at her son, he was right. She put her hand on his head smiled down at him.  
  
"Knowing my Gohan, he will."  
  
Chi-chi got on her knees and hugged her son. Goku looked down at his happy family, but he looked sad, that there was a missing a family member.  
  
"Goku, I have something to ask you."  
  
Goku looked up at Bulma, shook his head and listen to her question.  
  
"Do you think that you could be feeling Gohan's pain?"  
  
"What do you mean Bulma?"  
  
Bulma put her hand on her chin.  
  
"While, you said that ever since he was taken that you have been getting this kind of pain, I have checked you and you are not ill, you're as healthy as can be."  
  
Chi-chi stood up and put her hand on Goku, Goku was looked at his bed and shook his head.  
  
"No, the pain I feel I cannot stand sometimes, I just hope he isn't in this kind of pain. No one could live like that all the time."  
  
Every one looked at Goku and he stood up and walked away.  
  
At that time…  
  
"How dare you have a guess, child! You should know better!"  
  
Prince Vegeta had the boy in the same spot as last time, Turlus was betting him as Prince Vegeta was yelling at him. The boy was crying, this time he couldn't hold it.  
  
"And a female, a EARTHLING female, you stay away from earthlings boy."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
The boy cried again; Turlus was now throwing energy blast at the child.  
  
"Stop crying boy, you're a man, not a baby, and you're a saiyan. Saiyans are the most powerful beings in the universe, when they are trained right. That is what you are going to be a fearful saiyan. You have been here all your life, except of those four years on the Planet Bobton; you should already know our ways.  
  
"I…haven't…been…here my whole life."  
  
The child said under his breath, Turlus looked at him and Prince Vegeta screamed.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY BOY?"  
  
"You heard me…Vegeta"  
  
Turlus started to laugh as Prince Vegeta walked up to the boy.  
  
"What did you call me? You call me Prince Vegeta or master, now do you want to die?"  
  
"You wouldn't kill me MASTER! You need me to boss around and you know it."  
  
Vegeta looked at the boy in an angry look, the boy knew he had it bad, and could die. However, he didn't care, he rather die then to be at this place, with Vegeta and Turlus, but then there was Videl…  
  
"You think I wouldn't kill you? Well, if you really want to die, I will kill you right now. Your choice."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then be careful of your words boy."  
  
Prince Vegeta took off the energy ropes on the boy and he feel to the ground. He had a hard time standing up, but he did. The boy was a lot taller then Prince Vegeta, and a little taller then Turlus.  
  
"Now go, if I see you today, who knows what will happen, but I will let you go to the city, to get a new scouter."  
  
Prince Vegeta and Turlus walked away, when there was no sight of them, the boy fell to the ground.  
  
Later that day…  
  
Goku and Bulma have been talking all day. They had a plan to get Gohan back. Some how Bulma could track down Goku's son.  
  
"So how will this go again?"  
  
"Well Goku, with his DNA I can find him, but only if he is on the north side of the universe."  
  
"How do you have his DNA Bulma?"  
  
Bulma smiled and took out a bottle.  
  
"Lucky before Gohan was kidnapped I was going to try this out on him. So I took a some of his hair."  
  
"Bulma, why didn't you do this before?"  
  
"Because it been broken for the pass ten years. I have been trying to fix it, and I remembered about Gohan's hair the other day."  
  
"When will it be ready?"  
  
"It should be ready in a couple of days."  
  
Goku was jumping for joy; happy that he has hope to have his son back, just then Goten walked in.  
  
"Why are you so happy dad?  
  
Goku looked at his son and walked up to him.  
  
"Because, we have hope for you brother to come home."  
  
Goten started to smile  
  
"You mean Gohan?"  
  
Goku shook his head and Goten jumped up to him.  
  
"I'll finally going to meet my brother."  
  
Goku and Goten ran off to Chi-chi, when she heard the good news she cried. Bulma smiled as she was working on her machine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Bulma be able to track down Gohan? Will Goten like this brother if they find him? You'll find out soon.  
  
Poor Goku, the only time I really feel sorry for him. I'm not a big Goku fan, but doesn't Goku sound so worried, poor soul. Before you all ask… Everything was just peaceful without Gohan. I didn't want Goku and everyone die in this story, then this story would be pretty boring. So there was no Cell or anything before that. This is before the Buu Saga. And I would like to say sorry for all you Trunks fans, because there is no Trunks, and Bulma/Vegeta fans! 


	6. Mission to Earth

Hello everyone, thanks for all the reviews, I got 46 I'm so happy by that. Please read my others stories too, I know I say that all the time but I really want those to get as much reviews at this one. I'm watching the first Austin Powers and when Scott tells this father to kill Austin Powers while he has the chance and Dr. Evil says no. What a idiot! I wish the bad guys were a little bit smarter in all shows, it drives me insane. I was playing the DBZ CCG and I had Cooler as my MP and my little brother had Goku and he won, that was so missed up. I just thought you guys would like to know that.  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z or any of that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eyes Without a Past  
  
Mission to Earth  
  
The boy walked back to his room and threw his scouter down. He looked at the side of his bed, but he found no scouter.  
  
*Just great I don't have any more left, now I have to go and buy a new one. Man, I thought I had another. *  
  
The boy sat on this bed and looked at his broken scouter.  
  
"I hate to go down to the city, I always get these funny looks. Why did Turlus have to break my scouter."  
  
The child got up and pushed a button on his broken scouter.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, I'm getting a new scouter now."  
  
"Good, good, now don't stay in the city too long."  
  
"Yes master, signing off."  
  
The boy had to tell Prince Vegeta or Turlus were he was going all the time. Or, he will get one of those painful beatings. He hated not having the freedoms like Prince Vegeta and Turlus. He put his broken scouter down and walked to the city.  
  
At the city…  
  
The boy was waiting in a line to get a new scouter. Videl was walking down the street when she saw her new friend at the end of the line.  
  
"Hello there, how are you?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
The boy looked at her but didn't turn around. She gave him a what's the matter look.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I can't talk to you, or Turlus will kill you."  
  
"Turlus? Why will he kill me if I talk to you?"  
  
"Because you're an earthling. I don't know why, they are always doing that to me."  
  
"Doing what to you?"  
  
"Always taking to most important things in my life away."  
  
Videl didn't know what to say, before she could speak the boy was talking to the cash register.  
  
"Oh, it's the young saiyan boy. Here for another scouter."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. In blue please."  
  
The man at the register pulled out a blue lens scouter, and puled it in a computer  
  
"What's your number kid?"  
  
"93471003"  
  
He typed in the numbers and the computer made a beep. The man gave the young saiyan the scouter. When he was had it, he put it over his left eye.  
  
"Hey Videl, do you have a scouter?"  
  
Videl was looking into space. When she looked at the boy, he was waiting for his answer to the question.  
  
"No."  
  
"You should get one, they are really useful."  
  
"How much do they cost."  
  
"I don't know, believe it or not the Prince lets me have them for free. Royalty thing and all."  
  
"They cost $100 kid."  
  
The kid looked back and shook his head.  
  
"But, I don't have that much."  
  
The saiyan looked at Videl, she was a little sad. Then the boy smiled.  
  
"No problem, hey sir. Can I get one more, in pink."  
  
The man pulled out another scouter, and asked the girl her number.  
  
"9450021"  
  
The computer made a beep noise and the man gave the scouter to the boy.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Will the Prince be mad?"  
  
The boy smiled as they walked away from the store.  
  
"No, I can just say that I got another one. He would not care. When you push that button and say the person's name you can call them."  
  
"But what it your name on this?"  
  
The boy looked down and answered her question.  
  
"Saiyan boy"  
  
"Oh…So how do I do that?"  
  
The boy fixed her scouter and told her how it worked. When he was done he called Prince Vegeta, and waved goodbye to Videl.  
  
Later that day…  
  
The boy and Prince Vegeta were talking in a bar. Prince Vegeta was telling his so called training partner about the one saiyan that betrayed them.  
  
"His name is Kakarot, he is from planet Earth. When he was a baby saiyan he was sent to that plant to destroy it, but he was too weak to do it."  
  
"This Kakarot of which you speak of, do I know him?"  
  
"No child, he died a long time ago."  
  
"When master?"  
  
"Turlus killed him, it severs him right that he died, it before your time."  
  
"I have one other question master."  
  
Prince Vegeta was drinking his beer, and looked at the boy. He hoped that he would not ask about his past.  
  
"If Planet Vegeta was destroyed before I was born, then how am I a saiyan?"  
  
"There was a female saiyan but she died."  
  
"Then who is my father?"  
  
"Turlus older brother, Ratiz he died fighting Kakarot and some Namk, he was too weak."  
  
The boy looked at Prince Vegeta's eyes, he could tell that he was lying.  
  
"Thank you for telling me this master, I wish to go to planet Earth."  
  
Prince Vegeta got a little worried, but remained calm.  
  
"And why?"  
  
"To blow up the planet, for the death of my father."  
  
The boy got up and leaded on the table, he would hoping that he would say yes. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Now isn't the time child, wait until you get a little stronger."  
  
"But master, you said that they were weaklings. I could take them no problem."  
  
Prince Vegeta looked into the young saiyan's eyes, he could tell that he really wanted to destroy that planet.  
  
"Have Turlus go with you."  
  
"Prince Vegeta, for me to be a real fighter, one doesn't need help. With living with you that is want I have learn."  
  
"You are right child, I will let you go, but you will have to be back in a five days when you leave, or I will hunt you down and kill you with my own ki blast."  
  
"Thank you master, but I would like to leave two days from today, to get ready."  
  
The boy bowed to his Prince and walked away. Prince Vegeta stood up and walked the other way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't think this is one of my best chapters but I hope you guys like it still. Just too tell you all the new Dragonball Z tapes when Goten and Trunks fuse and Buu because a good Buu and bad Buu come out on April 23, 2002. So I can't wait to get them! Sorry this chapter is short.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	7. Goten's Good News

Sorry for the wait all, it's a little short, and I am sorry. Please read it, I don't know what to put…  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters. But wouldn't it be cool if I did?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eyes Without a Past  
  
Goten's Good News  
  
Back on Earth…  
  
Goku sent Goten to fly over to see Piccolo, Goku knew that Piccolo would be happy to have a new hope to get Gohan back. Goku was busy helping Bulma so Goten had to go. Goten finally got to the island that he sensed Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo, are you here?'  
  
Goten was walking around the trees and saw a big green man.  
  
"Hello Goten, what do you want?"  
  
Piccolo turned his head to the side, but didn't face Goten.  
  
"I have news that I think you will like."  
  
Piccolo turned around and faced Goten.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Bulma has found a way to bring back Gohan."  
  
"What! Your brother, how?  
  
"Bulma has this machine that can track him down, it will be ready in two days."  
  
"Thank you for telling me Goten."  
  
"Your welcome. But I want to know, how are you close to my older brother."  
  
Piccolo kneed down at Goten.  
  
"I trained him before the saiyans Vegeta and Nappa came. We just got close, and I saved his life."  
  
"How did you save him?"  
  
"Nappa threw an energy blast at him, and I got in front of it, then I died."  
  
Piccolo felt so hurt talking about Gohan, but he knew that Goten had to know more about his brother, because it hurt Goku and Chi-chi even more when they heard the name of their oldest child.  
  
"Thanks for telling me Piccolo."  
  
Goten smiled at Piccolo and flew away. Piccolo looked at Goten until he couldn't see him any more. Then he sat down and closed his eyes.  
  
Two days later…  
  
The boy called Videl to meet him in some alley in the city. When Videl got in the alley some one garbed her.  
  
"Don't worry, it's me."  
  
"Ok, that scared me."  
  
Videl was shaking a little bit.  
  
"I have great news."  
  
"I do too."  
  
"You go first Videl."  
  
"I have found a way to figure out your name."  
  
The boy was smiling now, he has been waiting he whole life to know his name. All he knew about it that it started with a 'G'  
  
"How?"  
  
"I can get into the main computer, type in your number and there it should be."  
  
"This is so great! I will finally know my name."  
  
The boy looked down at the ground and smiled.  
  
"I knew you would be happy, but what is your news now?"  
  
"I'm going to the planet Earth."  
  
"WHAT, YOUR GOING TO EARTH."  
  
"Yeah, and you can come with me. I know that you were taken from there."  
  
"How can you get there?"  
  
"I told Vegeta I would destroy it, but when I go there I will drop you off and pretend I died. Then I will be free!"  
  
"How are you going to fake your death?'  
  
"I will tell Prince Vegeta that the Namk that lives there killed me. Then break my scouter, after that, I will just travel to planet to planet, find where I belong."  
  
"That's great, but just stay on Earth with me."  
  
"I will think about it Videl, now I have to go, to get ready."  
  
The boy blew a kiss and walked off. Videl smiled and ran to her room.  
  
Back at the training room, Prince Vegeta and Turlus were talking.  
  
"WHAT! PRINCE VEGETA WE CAN'T SEND HIM THERE."  
  
"Well, if I tell him no, he might kill us, the boy stronger then you think."  
  
"You are kidding me right? That kid stronger then us, that will be the day."  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything back, Turlus just laughed like it was a joke. But Vegeta knew better.  
  
"What if he finds is father or something like that?"  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
"I don't think so, didn't you say that his father died any was."  
  
"Your right, that weakling. What will he do?"  
  
"Blow up the planet, and head back."  
  
"Didn't it take you and Nappa a year to get to Earth?"  
  
"Yes it did, but we are a lot closer to the planet now, it should take a day. I can't believe that boy doesn't remember fighting me there."  
  
"The boy is as dumb as his father."  
  
"We did a great job training that kid."  
  
Both of the saiyans laughed, and couldn't stop.  
  
"Turlus, what is his name again, Kakarot couldn't come up with a good saiyan name for his son, how sad."  
  
"I think it was Goku…no wait, that was Kakarot 'earth name'…It was Gohan."  
  
Both of the saiyans laughed again and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Gohan ever find out his name for himself, what will happen to Prince Vegeta and Turlus? Will Gohan be able to live in peace like he plans too? Stay tuned…  
  
The boy is Gohan! I can't believe it, this is so amazing! I would of never guess.  
  
Well, here you all go. Thanks for reviewing and please do it again, any time. Peace!  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	8. Death of the Prince

I don't know what to put? But thanks for the reviews everyone 69, yeah!  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eyes Without a Past  
  
Death of the Prince  
  
  
  
A little later that day, Videl and her friend walked to the main computer room. The saiyan boy couldn't wait to find out his real name. His name would give him a good idea where he is from.  
  
"You're number please."  
  
"It is 93471003."  
  
Videl typed in the name, and it found the folder. The boy was holding his breath. Videl open the folder.  
  
"It says name: Gohan; planet: Earth (was kidnapped ten years ago by Turlus). Age: 18; Eyes: black; hair: black; Father: Kakarot, Mother: unknown; siblings none Uncles: Turlus and Ratiz, etc… "  
  
"Oh my gosh…"  
  
Surprised about finding out his true name Gohan was staring at the screen.  
  
"So it's Gohan, I really like it."  
  
Gohan was staring into the screen as if he saw a ghost.  
  
"Are you ok, there."  
  
"I'm staring to remember."  
  
Gohan did not keep his eyes off the screen. Videl put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"About Earth?"  
  
"Yes, about Earth, I remember the Namk, an earthling, and my father. We were fighting against Prince Vegeta."  
  
Gohan took his eyes off the screen and then looked at Videl.  
  
"Prince Vegeta and another saiyan named Nappa came to Earth, I don't remember why, but they wanted my father to join them. I remember going into the transform, (the ape) and then passing out. After that, I was in some ship with some earthlings and my father. We were going to Namk to wish back the people who died."  
  
"Do you remember anything use?"  
  
"Yes, I remember the day I was taken, it was before I could go to Namk. My father and I had a battle against Turlus, he planted this kind of tree on the Earth and my father killed him. About three weeks after that battle, he came back for me. He wanted me to join him and Prince Vegeta because I was strong for my age. I guess I passed out during the time, and I remembering woke up in my mother's arms, then was looking for my father. Then Turlus came and said if I didn't do what he wanted me to do he will destroy the planet."  
  
"That's great that you remembering you're past Gohan, do you remember their names?"  
  
"No, I don't Videl, but I will learn soon."  
  
Gohan started to walk away and Videl ran after him.  
  
"Where are you going Gohan?"  
  
"It is Turlus and Prince Vegeta turn to feel what I have been feeling for the past six years with them. Now go get ready, I'm leaving in a little bit, and meet me in my room."  
  
Videl shook her head and wish Gohan good luck and ran to her room. It was time for him to pay back Turlus and Vegeta for what they did. From taking him away from Earth, not telling him his name, and worst of all, trying to turn him against his father.  
  
Gohan walked into the training room; he saw Vegeta and Turlus fighting each other and then stopped. They were both happy that they could get a break from the kid. Unknowing that Gohan found out his true name Vegeta walked up to him.  
  
"So child, come to get your last day of training with us?"  
  
"My name is Gohan, not boy or child, so get it right Prince."  
  
Vegeta and Turlus were shocked about what Gohan said. Vegeta got mad and walked up to Gohan.  
  
"How did you find out your name?"  
  
"The earthling and I hacked into the main computer and found out."  
  
"WHAT! YOU WILL GET INTO SO MUCH TROUBLE CHLLD; I AM NOT THAT DUMB TO MESS WITH THE LAW. THEY ARE MORE POWERFUL THEN ME!"  
  
Turlus walked up to Gohan and grabbed him by his vest.  
  
"Turlus, go to the city house and tell them what this brat has done."  
  
Turlus threw Gohan down and ran to the door, before Gohan hit the ground he disappeared, and then reappeared before in Turlus's face before opening the door.  
  
"You're not going any where Uncle, nor you Prince Vegeta. Both of you will never see the light of day again."  
  
Turlus started to laugh, but looked at Vegeta, he was getting into fighting stance.  
  
"Get ready Turlus, we are about to get into a serious battle."  
  
"What are you talking about master, we trained, and I know all his moves."  
  
"I'm afraid you don't Turlus, this boy is stronger then you think. Now do what I say and get ready."  
  
Turlus looked at Gohan, he was smiling. Then Vegeta looked into his eyes, they looked like I can bet them no problem. Vegeta knew Gohan was right, he would never see the light of day again.  
  
"Can't you tell Uncle that Prince Vegeta is right, I have been training on my own spare time, plus a true saiyan power goes up after each battle."  
  
Gohan started to power up, same with Vegeta and Turlus.  
  
"You two can make the first move, but I'm in a little bit of a rush, so lets get this done fast shall we?"  
  
Without answering Gohan, Prince Vegeta and Turlus attacked him. Turlus was ahead of is prince, and Gohan punched Turlus. Prince Vegeta stopped as he looked at his friend. He was holding his tummy and went on his knees.  
  
"I was right, wasn't I Uncle, now you will die."  
  
Gohan fired an energy blast at Turlus and he flew far away, before he could hit the ground, he was died.  
  
"That was too easy."  
  
Gohan looked at his dead Uncle and then looked at Prince Vegeta. Prince Vegeta was walking back and could not stop staring at Gohan. Gohan disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
Prince Vegeta was looking around the room. Then Gohan was flying above Prince Vegeta. Just as Prince Vegeta was looking up Gohan kicked him. Prince Vegeta fell to the floor in pain. Gohan landed on the ground and grabbed Prince Vegeta by the neck.  
  
"Before I kill you, you have to answer my question, or I will give you a slow and painful death."  
  
Prince Vegeta shook his head, if Gohan was anything like his father, he would let him live.  
  
"When you went on the mission to Namk, leaving me and Turlus, what happen?"  
  
"You heard about the magic balls of Namk right, well they are called dragonballs and I was looking for them. But some how some of the earthlings got all seven dragonballs and wished back some Namk guy and bring him to Namk, before making there last wish, the dragon disappeared. Then Kakarot came to the planet and began fighting Frieza; he was a super saiyan. I never saw the end of the battle, but Frieza never came back.. So I left, and never saw both of them again."  
  
"I though Turlus killed him?"  
  
"He didn't, but I didn't want to risk telling him."  
  
"Risk what?"  
  
"You finding out."  
  
"Thank you for telling me Master, but to little to late so, I'm going have to kill you."  
  
Gohan let out an energy blast, Gohan heard Prince Vegeta scream and die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO VEGETA YOU CAN'T BE! Gohan you are grounded!"  
  
Gohan looks down at the floor.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I mean that's not myself and I…"  
  
"No Gohan, you are grounded for killing Vegeta!"  
  
"You made me like that."  
  
Stops and thinks…  
  
"You are right, sorry Gohan."  
  
Gohan shook her head and left the room  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	9. Finding Lost Love Ones

Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in a way, please forgive me! Any was, thanks for all the reviews, 77! I am so happy by that. I have some great ideas for some other stories and plus making up new chapters for Forgiveness and Vegeta Goes to School. So I am pretty busy. I'm watching Dragonball Z right now and it is Gohan's Hidden Powers! Cartoon Network is putting back on the old ones! Isn't that so cool, I still love the old ones.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Eyes Without a Past  
  
Finding Lost Love Ones  
  
Videl was looking around Gohan's room. It was so plain and lifeless; her room had so much color in it. She hoped that Gohan would have a good life once he made it to Earth.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Gohan walked into the room; Videl ran up and kissed him. When they were done kissing Gohan was smiling and Videl was blushing.  
  
"Now grab your things and let's go."  
  
Videl had a bag of clothes and ran up to Gohan.  
  
"Were are you things?"  
  
"I don't have any."  
  
Gohan just looked at Videl and walked off, Videl felt badly about what she said but then ran after him.  
  
Gohan and Videl found a space ship just the size for two people. It was Vegeta's, so the both got in it and were on their way to Earth.  
  
Later that day on Earth…  
  
Bulma's machine to find Gohan was ready and Goku, Chi-chi, Goten, Krillin, and Piccolo were all around the screen.  
  
"Let's see if this works."  
  
Everyone was holding their breath as Bulma pushed the button. Gohan's hair was already in the machine. The machine turned on, every one was cheering, they saw one quick dot, and then broke.  
  
"What! Bulma what was that?"  
  
Chi-chi walked up to Bulma and looked at the screen. It was black.  
  
"No, it's broken again."  
  
"What, Bulma you said that it would be ready today and now it is broken, what kind of…"  
  
"Chi-chi clam down."  
  
Chi-chi looked over at Goku, everyone backed off as Chi-chi walked up to him.  
  
"How can you tell me to clam down, I have been waiting for ten years to see my son and now I have to wait longer. So don't tell me to calm down you…"  
  
"Did you see that dot?"  
  
"I did Piccolo, I did."  
  
Chi-chi and Goku turned and looked at Goten and Piccolo walked up to him, he flew up and pointed at the screen on the machine.  
  
"It was at the very end of the screen, mom."  
  
"You know what that mean, Gohan is alive."  
  
Goku turned to his wife and hugged her.  
  
"Our son is alive Chi-chi, our son is alive."  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
Goku was holding his wife as she cried in his arms, as the rest of them smiled. Piccolo looked down at Goten and he stared at his parents.  
  
*I never seen them so happy before, I'm glad that Gohan is alive *  
  
Goten looked up at Piccolo and smiled. Piccolo put his hand on Goten's hair.  
  
"Now all we have to do is get him back."  
  
The next day…  
  
Piccolo, Krillin, Goku, and his family spent the night at Bulma's. They have been parting all night; they we're closer to find Gohan. Just then…  
  
"Goku, wake up."  
  
Goku opened his eyes and looked at Piccolo.  
  
"Can you feel that power Goku?"  
  
Goku sat up and looked at Piccolo.  
  
"It's a power that I have never felt before, so dark and powerful, and yet seems so friendly and soft at the same time."  
  
"Wake up Goten and Krillin, and let's go."  
  
Goku woke up Goten and Krillin; Goten woke up his mom and told her what was going on. After they were done, they flew off.  
  
On the other side of Planet Earth…  
  
A space ship landed in a middle of a valley, miles away from people. Two people got out and covered their eyes from the sun.  
  
"It's so bright."  
  
"It's just as I remember Gohan, it's so warm."  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan; Gohan pushed a button on his scouter.  
  
"Four powers are coming this way Videl."  
  
"How can you tell Gohan."  
  
"It will go off on yours in just a minute."  
  
Gohan was right; Videl's scouter showed four different powers levels that were coming their way. Gohan grabbed Videl and flew up to the ground; they made a canyon when they landed.  
  
"Who do you think they are Gohan."  
  
"I don't know, we are just going to have to find out, just let me do all the talking."  
  
Videl shook her head and looked at where the powers were coming.  
  
"There are two of them Goku. One of them should not be a problem, but the other one, I am just not so sure."  
  
Krillin said as he was gaining up to Goku.  
  
"I know, I wonder what they want."  
  
*Yes a real battle, I have been waiting my whole life for one. *  
  
Goten was smiling, all he as been fighting is his father and Krillin. Now was his first time he could see a battle. Piccolo was looking at Goten, he could tell that he was excited.  
  
"There's a space ship Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"Gohan, they are here."  
  
Videl was getting a little worried.  
  
"Don't worry we are not here to fight any one, any was they are weak, but one can cost some problems."  
  
Videl looked at Gohan, he was so sure of himself that most of them were no problem, and tried not worry. Goku, Piccolo, Goten, and Krillin landed in front of the two newcomers.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Goku said as he looked at the young man. He looked down and saw his tail.  
  
"Are you a saiyan?"  
  
Everyone looked at Goku, and then back at the man. He took his tail and put shook it, then put it back around his waist.  
  
"Yes I am, I'm looking for any one that knows information on a saiyan named Kakarot."  
  
"That is what the saiyans call me, yes."  
  
Goku said, Gohan was happy, but didn't show it. Videl started to smile and looked up at Gohan.  
  
"So your Kakarot? But where is your tail?"  
  
"I got it removed a long time ago."  
  
Goku and Gohan were looking at each other, unknowing that Gohan was Goku's son.  
  
"Why would you remove your tail, that is were your true power comes from?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here to drop off my friend Videl, she was taken from here when she was a child."  
  
"Same with my son."  
  
"Was his name Gohan?"  
  
"Yes it was, do you know were he is?"  
  
Gohan smiled and looked at his father.  
  
"You're looking at him."  
  
It took a while until the words got into Goku's brain. Everyone was speechless, when Goku remember what Gohan said he walked up to him.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Goku had tears in his eyes.  
  
"You finally came back, my son."  
  
Goku ran up and hugged Gohan. Gohan had know idea what his father was doing, so just stood there.  
  
"You look so different."  
  
Goku let go of Gohan, and both of them looked at Piccolo. Piccolo walked up to Gohan, although Gohan was tall, Piccolo was a lot taller.  
  
"Do you remember me Gohan?"  
  
Gohan was looking down at the ground, and then Videl, she was smiling at him. Then he looked back up at the great Namk.  
  
"Your name is…Pi...cc…olo, right?"  
  
Gohan took a while to say his name, because he had a hard time remembering it. Piccolo smiled.  
  
"I can't believe it's you."  
  
Krillin walked up to Gohan; he had to look up. Gohan remembered him too, but not that well. Every one was around Gohan but Goten. He stayed back, he could sense his power level, and it was nothing that he has ever felt before, it was so dark, but yet so warm. He could tell that his brother did not like every one around him. Goku looked back and saw Goten, and saw he was a little scared. Goku walked up to him.  
  
"Don't you want to meet your brother?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm scared dad. His energy, it's so strange."  
  
"I know, but Goten, you have to understand, he was taken here when he was seven, after all he has been though, his energy must be a little strange."  
  
Goten shook his head and followed Goku back to Gohan. Piccolo and Krillin were talking, but Gohan was not listening, Gohan looked at Videl, she seemed very bored.  
  
"Look, can I meet everyone in a little while, I have to take my friend to her home."  
  
Every looked at Gohan and shook their heads. Gohan picked up Videl and flew away.  
  
"Where is he going Krillin?"  
  
Goku and Goten walked up to Krillin and Piccolo, Goten looked down at the ground, as the others looked at Gohan and Videl flying away.  
  
"He told us he meet with us later, he wanted to take his friend home."  
  
Goku shook he's head and everyone waited.  
  
Gohan and Videl were flying away from the rest of the group.  
  
"I could have waited Gohan, you don't have to take me home now."  
  
Gohan was still getting use of his name; he looked at Videl when he saw that she was talking to him.  
  
"That is ok, I did not like everyone around me any was."  
  
"You have to understand, they had to be very happy to see you after all the years. They want to get to know you again."  
  
"I know, I'm just not use to having people that close to me, with out hitting me that is."  
  
Gohan looked at Videl, then looked ahead. Even though Videl wanted Gohan to stay with his father and friends, she could see were he was coming from.  
  
"Where would your family live Videl."  
  
"They live in Orange Star City, my dad was rich last time I lived with him. His name should be in big letters on the house."  
  
"Hey Videl, do you know why you were taken?"  
  
"I have no idea, after they have kidnapped me, left me, and I just lived by myself."  
  
Gohan did not talk back; he saw a city and a building that said Orange Star High School.  
  
"This is that city Gohan."  
  
Gohan shook his head and landed. When they did, they started to walk around. Finally, they found the house.  
  
Hercule was the name on the house. Videl got ready happy and ran to the door. Gohan followed Videl.  
  
"This is it."  
  
Videl knocked on the door. She was scared, Gohan put his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Videl looked back at Gohan, he took his hands off her and a man answered the door.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Are you Hercule?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Dad, it's me Videl, remember."  
  
Hercule took a hard look at the girl, so many people said that they were Videl so they can find a cheap way to be rich. So Hercule wasn't sure if he should believe her, but then, he looked in her eyes.  
  
"Videl baby, your back."  
  
Hercule and Videl hugged, Gohan smiled and stepped away.  
  
"Dad, this is Gohan, because of him I came back to Earth."  
  
"Thank you young man."  
  
Hercule and Gohan shook hands.  
  
"Gohan, now go see your family, and call me on the scouter."  
  
Gohan shook his head and said good bye to Videl and her dad, then flew off. When they could not see Gohan any more they walked in the house. Gohan turned on his scouter and found his father and the others in the same spot, and he flew to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked this story so far. I do like this story. I'm glad that Gohan found everyone.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	10. Welcome Back Gohan!

Hey all, thanks for the reviews, 89, that's a cool number. Any was, sorry I haven't updated soon and I hope you forgive me. ::gets on hands and knees:: Please, Please??  
  
I don't own DBZ, sorry all I wish I did  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eyes Without a Past  
  
Welcome Back Gohan  
  
Gohan found the others and they flew to Bulma's house. Goten flew in front, away from his newly found brother. Gohan was going to meet his mother and Bulma. Although Gohan does not remember his mother that well, he was scared. Goku looked and Gohan and laughed. He could sense that he was worried.  
  
"Chi-chi I'm back."  
  
Goku walked in followed by the rest. Gohan was behind Piccolo. Krillin and Goten ran to Bulma and Chi-chi  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Goten hugged his mom and Krillin hugged Bulma.  
  
"You guys are back early, I thought that battle will be an all day thing."  
  
"No Chi-chi, we didn't have a battle, but we did found an old friend."  
  
Krillin said as he and Goku were laughing. Bulma and Chi-chi looked at each other. Behind Piccolo, Gohan was getting more and more worried.  
  
*What is the matter with me? Why am I so worried about meeting my mother? I don't know her but I'm scared of her *  
  
"Goku who is your new friend?"  
  
"He is more then just a new friend Chi-chi."  
  
Chi-chi was confused and Goku looked back at Piccolo. Piccolo smiled and stepped to the side. Bulma and Chi-chi eyes where wide opened.  
  
"Um…Hi."  
  
"Oh, my baby!"  
  
Chi-chi ran and hugged Gohan; again, he did not like people hugging him, so just stood there. Chi-chi began to cry. Gohan looked at her; he was wondering why she was crying so much.  
  
"I can't believe it's you…"  
  
Bulma went up and hugged Gohan too. Gohan had no idea why people liked hugging him so much. Goten was hiding behind Piccolo, when Piccolo saw him behind his leg.  
  
"What is the matter Goten, I though you always wanted a brother?"  
  
Goten looked up at Piccolo.  
  
"I do but…well, it's just his energy, it's so weird. Can you feel it, I can tell that he does not even want to be with mom and dad."  
  
"Yes his energy is different then before, and I don't think that he doesn't want to be with your mom and dad, I just think that he just isn't use of being around them. How would you feel like if you were kidnapped and then came back and all these people that you don't know come and start hugging you?"  
  
"You have a point there Piccolo, I should understand were he is coming at. Thank you Piccolo."  
  
Goten walked in front of Piccolo and was heading for Gohan. Gohan didn't really get why people were all around him. Goku looked at Goten walking up to his brother.  
  
*That's my boy. *  
  
Goku smiled as Goten trapped Gohan's leg. Gohan looked down and saw a little boy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Goten."  
  
Gohan had a confused look; he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Um…Hello."  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, but I don't remember you. How old are you?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Then I never meet you before, I'm Gohan."  
  
"I know, did dad tell you that I'm your brother?"  
  
Gohan looked up at his father, then looked down at his brother.  
  
*Man, they look exactly the same. That is weird. *  
  
"No but, I always wanted a brother."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Gohan kneed down to Goten's height, Goten hugged him, and this time Gohan kind-a hugged back with one arm. All the girls cried and the boys smiled at each other. Gohan stopped hugging him and got up.  
  
*I guess Gohan got that hugging thing down. *  
  
Krillin smiled at himself and looked up at Gohan.  
  
Gohan and his newly found family have been talking about what Gohan was like before he was taken. Videl and Hercule came over for dinner. Videl was in some earthling clothes that she bought with her dad, but still had her scouter on. Gohan still had his saiyan clothes on.  
  
"So Gohan, how are you and your family doing?"  
  
Videl asked Gohan as they were getting some food.  
  
"It's really weird, they keep on crying and hugging me. I found out that I had a brother. My father and Piccolo have been telling me about what I was like before I was taken. How about you?"  
  
"The same with me. Dad and I went shopping for some new clothes. He told me about what I was like when I was younger. It seems though that my mom died, but no new bothers or sisters."  
  
"I'm sorry about your mother Videl."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Videl and Gohan kept on talking; on the other side of the room were Hercule and Goku.  
  
"Has your son told you anything about his life? That's all me and Videl are talking about all day."  
  
"No, we were just talking about how he was when he was younger, and my trip to planet Namk. The subject of his life hasn't came up."  
  
"Videl told me how she has been helping people were she and Gohan have been at. She said that Gohan is a very shy person. She says a lot has happen to him."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"I don't think I should be the one to tell you, ask him when Videl and I leave, we should interfere."  
  
Goku shook his head and looked at Gohan. He was now a little worried now to hear about Gohan's life.  
  
*I hope that he hasn't gotten into any thing to bad, but then again, he was raised by Vegeta and my brother. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes I know that Hercule is all nice in this story, because he was very, very sad then Videl got kidnapped. If you want I can make a story on how both Gohan and Videl got kidnapped. I don't really care…Your choice.  
  
Super-saiyan-monkey  
  
PS Review and Gohan's birthday is on May 19th and the Cell Games are on the 23rd, I'm pretty sure any was… 


	11. Cold Days and Super Saiyans

Hey, I got 104 reviews! ::jumps up and down:: That is so great, I like to thank you all. I…  
  
::people grab her::  
  
person1: Why did you take so long to update.  
  
Person2: We should send her to the next dimension…  
  
::puts hand behind back and grins::  
  
SSM: I'm sorry all, but now I have updated, can you just read the story…  
  
::Everyone looks at her::  
  
everyone but SSM: you updated?  
  
::shakes her head::  
  
::people run and read::  
  
SSM: sweatdrop  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eyes Without a Past  
  
Cold Days and Super Saiyan  
  
  
  
After the dinner was over, Videl, and Hercule left, Goku looked over at Gohan. He was looking at Videl, and smiling.  
  
*I guess he really likes her *  
  
Gohan looked over at this father, he saw him smiling at him.  
  
*Why is he smiling at me? *  
  
Chi-chi walked up to Goku and he put his arm around her.  
  
"Do you think Gohan and Videl make a good couple?"  
  
"Yeah, Chi-chi, I do."  
  
Goku looked down at his wife and kissed her. Every one went outside to talk; it was a nice warm night.  
  
"So Gohan, tell us about you, what was it like for you in the pass ten years?"  
  
Gohan looked up at Bulma to answer her question.  
  
"Do you really went to know?"  
  
"Yes honey, we told you about us, now it is your turn."  
  
Chi-chi was happy now, she wanted to know about her oldest son. She has been very heartbroken the pass ten years. Now she was happy, but Goku, he was worried. He never thought that he would have a hard life, Goku was holding his breath.  
  
"Well if you really want to know, here it goes…"  
  
Gohan told them about the story that after he was captured he went to the Planet Bobton and had to survive on his own for four years. Then living with Vegeta and Turlus, how he never knew his name until yesterday, how he had to fight both Vegeta and Turlus and could not even hit them, or would get one of those beatings. How he could never go out and meet people, not knowing about his past and the beatings he got for doing something wrong. When Gohan was done, he was looking at the ground. Bulma and Chi-chi froze, then started to cry. Krillin tried to calm down them down. Gohan looked up and saw his father, he was so angry. Goku was trying to hold himself from screaming. Krillin could sense Goku energy going up, Chi-chi and Bulma looked up and saw Goku. Gohan's scouter went off.  
  
"Goku, calm down, there is no way you can fix what happen. I know it was horrible and that you are mad, but please calm down."  
  
"Wow, his power is in the millions and going up!"  
  
Gohan's scouter was still going up, he looked at Goku and then."  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Goku went up to super saiyan, Goten ran down from his bed and looked up at his father.  
  
"You're…a…you're a…."  
  
Gohan got up and looked at his father. Goku was now looking at his son.  
  
"They will pay for what they have done to you Gohan."  
  
"You're a…you're a…SUPER SAIYAN!"  
  
Gohan stood there, he was scared out of his mind, Gohan was strong, but has not made it to the super saiyan level yet. Goku looked over at his son, he was staking.  
  
"A super what?"  
  
Goku turned back to his normal look.  
  
"What are you doing, go back to what you were before."  
  
"Go back to what before Gohan?"  
  
"You were a super saiyan, you had the blond hair, the green eyes, turn back to that."  
  
"Oh you mean my 2nd form, I only turn into that when I am really mad."  
  
"When did you turn into this level?"  
  
Goku looked down at the ground, then over at Chi-chi.  
  
"When you were taken."  
  
"Can you control it?"  
  
"Yes I can, but I can't control it when I'm mad."  
  
Gohan started to laugh. Goku gave Gohan a confused look.  
  
"You're the first in a 1,000 years to reach that level, and you can't even control it all the way."  
  
Gohan was laughing harder and harder, he just could not believe that his father could not even control his own power.  
  
"Hey Gohan, are you even half as strong as Goku?"  
  
Gohan stopped laughing and looked at Krillin. Krillin was getting a little mad at Gohan; here is Goku, caring for his son's safety, and Gohan's laughing because he cannot even control his super saiyan powers.  
  
"Even though my father can become a super saiyan, I'm still stronger. I can even hind my true power from the scouter."  
  
Gohan started to powering up, Goku and Krillin looked at him in fear.  
  
"His power, it's…it's…"  
  
"Unreal!"  
  
Gohan stop powering up and looked at Krillin, Krillin was stepping back.  
  
"Now do you believe me? And this isn't my full power, it's about more then a half."  
  
Krillin didn't answer Gohan, Goku looked at his son. He has changed so much.  
  
*All he cares about is this power, the Gohan I use to know didn't care if he was strong, all he wanted to do his help people *  
  
Chi-chi and Bulma looked at Goten, Goten was shocked.  
  
"Gohan, Gohan, how did you get so strong."  
  
Gohan looked at Goten.  
  
"I just trained every day for the past ten years."  
  
Goten smiled, and looked over at his dad.  
  
"Goten, go back to bed."  
  
"But dad…"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Goten ran up to his room and closed the door.  
  
Goku was now getting mad at Gohan. He was acting like Vegeta now.  
  
"Gohan, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"How dare you come here and think that you are better then every one. No matter how strong or weak you are, you are as equal as everyone use."  
  
"Not everyone is equal. Why do you think I was taken from Turlus? I have never been an equal, and never will. So don't say that everyone is equal, because there not, I'm sorry to break it to you father!"  
  
Gohan looked down at the ground, with a little tear in his eye.  
  
"That isn't what I meant…"  
  
Gohan looked up, his voice strictly  
  
"I knew I couldn't have stayed on this little planet, I'm leaving in the morning."  
  
Gohan flew off and Goku was running after him, but stopped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why did Gohan get so mad at his father? Will Goku and his friends ever understand what Gohan went though? Will Gohan leave Planet Earth?  
  
Sorry this chapter was a little rushed into, don't worry, everything you need to know will come. I know I saw that all the time, but don't worry. Everything will make sense. The reason I didn't update in a while is because one: I have some other story chapters I need to write. Two: I have been out lately, see I was in the play and I had to do that, but now it's over. Three: My brothers and sister go on the computer a lot more now, so I can't get on as much. Four: I wasn't sure if the chapter made sense, tell me if you understand it.  
  
Sorry for the wait all…  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	12. A Mother's Heart Break

"Goku, what was that about?"  
  
Chi-chi walked up to her husband  
  
"Now he is going away and we will never see him again."  
  
Chi-chi cried into Goku's shirt, Goku looked down at her. She was heartbroken again. Goku cried on her head. Bulma and Krillin did not know what to say, so just stood there. Goten walked down the stares.  
  
"Don't you get it?"  
  
Every looked up and stared at Goten.  
  
"He puts himself down because that is how he was raised. Dad you told me about Vegeta and how evil he is. Well he raised Gohan, so you have to understand how hard his life had to be. Gohan isn't how he use to be, he is different, so go and teach him that he is wroth more then a slave."  
  
"Your right, thank you son."  
  
Goku flew off and was looking for Gohan. Chi-chi walked up to her youngest son.  
  
"You know better then to stay up past your bed time Goten."  
  
Krillin and Bulma both looked at each other. Goten put his head down.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, but…"  
  
"No buts Goten, and your punishment is…"  
  
"Chi-chi hang on…"  
  
"A kiss."  
  
Chi-chi kissed Goten on his forehead and hugged him. Krillin and Bulma started to laugh and looked up in the stars.  
  
*Come back Gohan *  
  
Bulma looked over at Chi-chi and Goten and smiled.  
  
*I know you will *  
  
"Hey Videl, this is Gohan."  
  
"Well who else it would be?'  
  
Gohan was flying though the air and was looking for his space ship.  
  
"I just wanted to say…good bye."  
  
"Gohan don't tell me."  
  
"Yes I'm going back."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because it's were I grew up, and with Prince Vegeta and Turlus gone I wouldn't be a slave."  
  
"Gohan, but you killed them, plus we got into the main computer, you will be killed."  
  
Gohan stopped in the air.  
  
"Oh man…I forgot about that. I just go to some other planet to live."  
  
"What's wrong with Earth Gohan?"  
  
Gohan started to fly again.  
  
"It's just this planet isn't good for me."  
  
"What planet is, where will you go?"  
  
"I don't know, but I will find one."  
  
"Gohan, just stay here. Please for me."  
  
"Videl, you have to understand, I just can't stay here."  
  
"Your just afraid, aren't you? Your afraid to be with your family."  
  
"What do you mean, I'm not afraid of anything."  
  
"You were afraid of Vegeta."  
  
"That is a different story."  
  
"No it isn't, your afraid of all the freedoms that this planet gives you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Before Gohan could say anything Videl took off her scouter and throw it at the wall. The scouter wasn't broken and Gohan heard Videl crying. It made him sick, so he turned off his scouter and found his ship.  
  
*There it is *  
  
Gohan landed and opened the ship. He was tried from all the traveling, so he sat on his ship and fell right asleep.  
  
The next day…  
  
Gohan woke up the next day. He rubbed his eyes and walked up to the computer.  
  
"Well today is the day."  
  
As Gohan was pushing buttons on the ship, he's scouter went off.  
  
"You're not going any where Gohan."  
  
Gohan turned around and saw his father; Goku was leaning against the wall and walked up to his son.  
  
"I broke your ship."  
  
Gohan did not answer back and pushed a button on his scouter.  
  
"Yeah right, my scouter says that you have a IQ of a 12 year old, how could your break my ship?"  
  
Goku smiled and looked up at his son.  
  
"I just went under the ship and pulled out wires. A three year old could do it."  
  
Gohan started to laugh  
  
"No problem, I can fix that up faster then you could say your ABC's. My IQ is higher then I am."  
  
Gohan laughed some more, walked out of his space ship, and went under it.  
  
"What did you do under here?"  
  
Gohan put his head out and looked at his father.  
  
"You messed everything up, now it's going to take me longer to get off this little planet!"  
  
"You're not getting off of this planet Gohan."  
  
Gohan got back under the ship  
  
"Don't worry I will, it will just take longer then I thought. Man, it looks like a three-year-old has been down here."  
  
Gohan was working on this ship and Goku kneed down.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"No you can't."  
  
Gohan did not take his head out of the ship. Goku sat on the grass.  
  
"Why don't you want to talk to me?"  
  
"It's just…it's…I just don't want to ok!"  
  
"But Gohan, you have to talk to someone, no one can live if no one cares about them."  
  
"Don't worry about any one caring about me, no one has for ten years, why should they start now?"  
  
"I have."  
  
Gohan glanced at his father, and then looked up at the wires that Goku messed up.  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"Well, I have been caring about you for your whole life, I was just heartbroken when you left, everyone was."  
  
Gohan didn't answer back. Goku couldn't sense any feelings in Gohan energy.  
  
*Man, this is going to be harder then I thought, I can't even sense any of his feelings *  
  
"Why don't you want to talk to me?"  
  
"It's not that I don't really, kind-a, what to talk to you…"  
  
Goku looked up and saw Gohan looking at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, no one has ever wanted to talk to me, well, I guess I'm not use to it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well…because Prince Vegeta and Turlus never talked to me before. No one every really cared for me…until I met Videl."  
  
Gohan got out of under the ship and looked at the ground  
  
"She is the reason I fought for what I believed was right. She is the reason I'm here."  
  
"Do you want to leave her?"  
  
Gohan looked up at his father  
  
"No…I don't."  
  
"Then why are you leaving?"  
  
"Because I…I…I just can't stand it here."  
  
Gohan got back under the ship and worked on repairing it again.  
  
"Ok, but can I ask you another question? What else have Vegeta and Turlus done to you?"  
  
Gohan looked up at his father  
  
"There are many things they did to me, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Some thing that told you that they didn't care about you."  
  
"Oh, they did care about me. That I could be there slave and rule the universe for them. They cared that I didn't remember about this planet."  
  
"I mean something that you knew that they didn't love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A cliffhanger! LOL I'm sorry all, I wonder what Gohan will say to his father? Will he ever be okay?  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
I wanted to requested stories for you all because it's hard to find very good stories that are really good. So I'll give you some ideas to read some great stories.  
  
First Friend, by Mystic Dragon: Gohan's first year of High School isn't going too good. With his job, his mother sick, and taking care of his little brother Gohan doesn't have time to do anything, even make a friend.  
  
This Summer, by SaiyanPassion: Goku, Chi-chi, 18, Krillin, Bulma, and Vegeta just graduated from High School so the gang goes on a road trip before they all go their different ways. What will happen to the z gang as they take a trip together.  
  
There you go, I hope you enjoy everything and please review.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	13. Flashback of the Training Days

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews 128! That is so cool, and a note to Toki, you should call me the Queen of Cliffhanger, not the King. LOL. Thanks for all your reviews everyone and see you in the funny papers…  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eyes Without a Past  
  
Flashback to Training Days  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The boy has we know as Gohan walked out of a ship. Two older men were pushing him to hurry up. The boy had to be about ten years old.  
  
"Now is the time child."  
  
Prince Vegeta and Turlus laughed as they looked at the boy.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Your not the one who should be asking questions boy."  
  
Turlus slapped the boy across the face; he fell to the ground.  
  
"Get up child!"  
  
The boy slowly got up, he knew not to ask any questions again.  
  
"Now we are going to give you your first day of training."  
  
"You mean I'm not going to stay on that planet anymore?"  
  
"What do you think that means child?"  
  
Prince Vegeta and Turlus started to laugh again. All three of the saiyans entered the room.  
  
"This is your room now child."  
  
The boy looked around the room  
  
*There is nothing in it *  
  
The boy looked up at the men; they looked back down him. The boy walked into his room and put his bag of clothes down. For about four years, the boy had to live on some planet all by himself. The plant hated any one that was part of the saiyan race. The boy had to keep his tail, so in order of the boy to show that he was a true saiyan, he had to survive on that planet.  
  
" Get out of those alien clothes, and here are your new clothes."  
  
Turlus threw the boy some saiyan armor and a scouter. He looked at his clothes, they were small, and he did not know how to get them on.  
  
"Prince, how do I get these clothes on?"  
  
"You put them over your head, and if that doesn't work I'll come over there and force them down for you. They can fit any size."  
  
The boy took off his clothes and put the body suit and the vest on, it fit him just right. He put his scouter over his left eye. He turned around and smiled at the men.  
  
"What are you smiling at child?"  
  
Turlus looked mad at the child.  
  
"Nothing…I was just…"  
  
"Never mind child, now your training begins."  
  
Both of the men walked out of the room, the boy held his breath and followed them, he knew that the rest of his life was not going to be very pretty.  
  
End of Flashback…  
  
Gohan looked on the ground, then up to his father.  
  
"How was your first day of training?"  
  
Goku was speaking very soft; Gohan looked up and smiled.  
  
"The worst day of my life, they were a lot stronger then those aliens on that other planet. When I was done with that training, I got these scars."  
  
Gohan pointed to the scars; there was one the side of his head, right above his ear, his hair was coving it up a little. Then pulled up his suit and his leg had another scar. Now that Goku was really looking at Gohan, he had many scars.  
  
"How did you get so many scars? I don't have any scars that I could think of."  
  
Gohan sat leaning on the ship, he looked down at his left hand, which had another scar.  
  
"Well, saiyan don't scar very easily, it's when it's life treating."  
  
Goku looked up at his older son, he was looking at the floor, with a little tear in his eye. He brushed his hair, trying to wrap his tears, without Goku seeing him to.  
  
*I would never think that even at a young age Vegeta and Turlus would be so cure to Gohan. I know that Piccolo left Gohan by himself, but at least he was watching over him *  
  
"Hey Gohan, how many scars do you have."  
  
Gohan took a while until he answered his father's questions.  
  
"Um…I don't know, there are too many to count. I have some on my head, arms, legs, back and my chest. After every training lesson, I would come to my room bleeding, and sometimes Turlus would throw me into my room. Because when I was younger, I couldn't take some of those training sessions."  
  
Gohan stood up, walked over to his ship and walked in side, Goku followed him. Gohan walked up to the computer and started to push buttons.  
  
"What are you doing Gohan?"  
  
"Well, you didn't break the main computer, so I'm going to show you something."  
  
Goku looked at Gohan  
  
"What are you going to show me?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Gohan was pushing the buttons and got up to a movie clip. Goku looked at his son with a confused look.  
  
"You see, if you don't believe me you can see that day yourself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Prince Vegeta and Turlus would make videos of their training, to see how they fight and improve on their fighting moves, and keep all the clips on the computers they own. This was one of Vegeta's ship."  
  
Goku looked at the screen as Gohan pushed play. Goku sat there in horror as he saw the two saiyans betting the little child. Goku got madder and madder as he saw his child bleeding increasingly. Gohan just sat there calmly. He has been though that for the past six years and remembering that day and it made him sick. He looked over at his father; he was truing into a super saiyan.  
  
"Where is the planet that you were on?"  
  
"It wasn't a plant, it was area 145, it's kind-a like a floating city, planet, thinly. Whatever you want to call it."  
  
"I will kill them for what they did to you."  
  
"Don't worry about it?"  
  
Gohan looked to the side and Goku turned back to his normal self.  
  
"Why shouldn't I worry about it?"  
  
"Because I killed them already."  
  
"YOU! You killed him?"  
  
Gohan smiled  
  
"You seem surprised, how do you think I got away. They would have killed me if I tried to get away."  
  
"But I have a question."  
  
Gohan looked up at his father.  
  
"How long did it take until you were stronger then them?"  
  
"Well, the day I killed them I was ready. I guess Videl gave me the power need to win."  
  
Goku sat down next to his son; he was looking at the ground. Goku put his arm around him and he stood up.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I'm just conforming you."  
  
"By putting your arm around me? How is that conforming? I feel the same."  
  
Goku stood up and laughed  
  
"It's just a earthling thing Gohan, it showing that you care and they're for the person."  
  
"We are not an earthling, we are saiyans. Don't you know that?"  
  
"Thank you for reminding me Gohan, I don't want to be a saiyan, they are evil aliens. Plus you are more earthling then I am."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your half earthling, didn't you know that?"  
  
"WHAT! YOU'RE TELLING ME I'M ONLY HALF!"  
  
Gohan lied down, knowing that he was only half saiyan made him even more sick. He just wanted to die.  
  
"Why is being half so bad Gohan?"  
  
"Because knowing my race was the only thing I ever knew about myself, and now that I find out that even that has been a lie…I…I just need to leave."  
  
Gohan got up and wanted to start the ship.  
  
"If you want to be with your earthling mate, you better get off. I'm leaving this planet right now."  
  
Goku could not think to do anything, so he just stood there, realizing why Gohan would get so upset.  
  
"Oh no, don't…"  
  
The ship died, Gohan put his head down and cried. Right as Goku started to walk up to him Gohan put his head up.  
  
"No I can't…I'm a saiyan…and saiyans don't cry."  
  
Gohan sat down and covered his head in his hands. He tried his best not showing his feelings, and was having a hard time hiding it.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Gohan scouter went off and he trued the way the power was pointing at. It was Goku, his power was very high but not as high as his. Gohan whipped his tears away.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Are you ok."  
  
"Do you think I'm ok?"  
  
"I understand how you feel, and it is ok to cry."  
  
Gohan looked up and gave a worried laugh  
  
"Yeah right, you have know idea. In addition, I cannot show any of my feelings.."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I…I…just can't okay!"  
  
"Gohan, you are not living with Vegeta any more. You are here on earth, and if you want to yell, cry, or run around happy, you can. No one is holding your back."  
  
Gohan did not know what to say. He just looked at his father. Then just like that, he cried. He cried hard, for all he pain, loneliness, and sadness he felt the last ten years. As he cried, he felt a warm hand around his shoulder. He looked up, at Goku, and cried again on his shoulder. Goku laid his head in Gohan's hair, whispering that it's okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, that is so sad… It really is. What will happen next… You will have to wait until I update it again…  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
Saiyan Rapture, by saiyagal: After the Cell Games Gohan left Earth, now after so may years he comes back and trouble follows him. What will happen to Gohan now?  
  
Ease My Pain, by Zion: Gohan gets into the wrong crowd and starts to smoke and drink. Chi-chi is in another relationship when Goku comes back to life. Gohan's family is falling apart. What will happen to him.  
  
Bring Your Father to School Day: Revived, by Frozenflower: Gohan and Future Trunks have to bring their father's to school with them. Before the day is threw all of the z fighters join in on the fun. 1-15 is this first story, 16- whenever is the 2nd story.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	14. Fighting Goten

136 reviews! Hey thanks everyone. The really mean a lot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had to rewrite it, so I hope you like this new and improved chapter.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z, I do own a blue Dragonball Z shirt, which I'm wearing right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Eyes Without a Past  
  
Fighting Goten  
  
Gohan and Goku were flying back to Bulma's house. Gohan said that he would stay, to give the planet a chance. When they landed at the house Chi-chi ran out.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Gohan looked at his mother and shook his head. Chi-chi ran up and hugged him with tears in her eyes, Gohan hugged her back, but with one arm. Every one had tears in their eyes, Gohan scouter went off, close by was a power. Gohan let go of his mother and looked at the way the power was coming. Goku and Krillin looked at the way of the power too.  
  
"Looks like Goten is working hard."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Goku and Krillin laughed as Gohan looked at them with a confessed look.  
  
"How can you tell were a power is with out a scouter?"  
  
Krillin started to laugh and Goku looked at his son.  
  
"We can sense powers Gohan."  
  
Gohan just didn't say anything. Gohan flew over the power. Chi-chi and Bulma got a little worried.  
  
"Goku, go after him."  
  
Bulma looked at Goku as he smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma, he just going to see Goten."  
  
When Gohan found Goten, he saw him training himself. He was very good fighter, for his age. Gohan looked down at him, then Goten looked up at him and smiled. Gohan was shocked  
  
*Even this child can sense powers, what is up with this planet? *  
  
Gohan looked down at him and landed. Goten ran up to him.  
  
"Are you staying?"  
  
"For now yes, but that isn't why I am here. Fight me."  
  
Goten gave Gohan a confessed look, and Gohan got a little mad.  
  
"FIGHT ME! Can you understand?"  
  
"Yeah I can, man, what is your deal?"  
  
Gohan didn't understand what Goten meant, so he lift a eye brow. Goten just looked at him in a worried look, then turned around.  
  
"What are you…"  
  
Before Gohan could finish his question Goten flew up to him and kicked him. Gohan fell to the ground and tripped Goten. Goten fell and Gohan shot an energy blast at him. Goten dogged it and punched Gohan.  
  
"Very good boy, you are a true saiyan."  
  
Gohan got back into him fighting stance, Goten looked at him.  
  
"Um…Thanks I guess."  
  
The boys went on fighting, Goku walked up to watch his sons train. Gohan had some pretty good moves. Gohan punched Goten as he flew into the air. Starting to power up.  
  
"Hey Gohan your going to love this."  
  
Goten started to yell as Gohan looked up at his younger brother and watched. Goten's hair started to turn gold…  
  
"No, it can't be true."  
  
Gohan eyes widen as Goten became a super saiyan.  
  
"Let's see if you stand a chance."  
  
Goten disappeared into the air, Gohan looked around but couldn't find him. His scouter went off just as Goten punched Gohan. Gohan was air born as he hit the ground. He stood up, and touched his lip, it was bleeding.  
  
Gohan started to power up.  
  
"Bring it on big brother…"  
  
Goten said as he smiled and powered up more. Gohan smiled, this will be good. Goku also smiled from the sidelines, he wondered what is oldest son could do, and Goten was the perfect test.  
  
"Don't worry…"  
  
Gohan said as he put his fist to his sides and bent his knees (you know, how Majin Vegeta's fighting stance is when he is fighting Goku).  
  
"I wouldn't disappoint you."  
  
Gohan disappeared, Goten showed shocked, and he couldn't sense his older brother anywhere.  
  
"Oh where is he?"  
  
Goten yelled as he was looking for Gohan. Gohan appeared in front of Goten, on his knees.  
  
"Well, are you just going to sit there, or are you going to fight?"  
  
Goten smiled…  
  
"I could say the same to you."  
  
Gohan punched Goten, little brother screamed as he flew, Gohan flew up and kicked his brother, sending him to the ground. Goten pulled himself up, and started to cough. Gohan looked down from the sky.  
  
"You can do better then that little one."  
  
Goten looked up at his brother, smiling. Gohan turned on his scouter.  
  
"Let's see what your power level is little one."  
  
The scouter was read Goten's power as he stood up, looking up at his brother.  
  
"Over 10 million…You have a very high power level, how old are you?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
Goten called out with a smile, Gohan's eyes widen.  
  
"I didn't get up to 10 million until I was 12, your are indeed a saiyan with that level."  
  
"I'm half human you know."  
  
Gohan shook his head, oh he did know. Gohan flew to the ground.  
  
"We will continue this another time, I have some busy I need to take care of."  
  
Before Goten could say anything, Gohan took off. Goten was about to take off when Goku grabbed his hand. Goten looked at his father in fear.  
  
"He's going to leave dad."  
  
"No he isn't son," Goku let of Goten, "He just has something he needs to take care of."  
  
Goten blinked, he didn't understand…What did Gohan have to do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is Gohan going to do? You will find out soon…  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
I haven't read anything new, so there will be no requested stories today. Sorry all.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


	15. Piccolo and Gohan Moments

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but here you go! So please enjoy  
  
I do not own dbz ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Eyes Without a Past Piccolo and Gohan Moments  
  
Gohan looked start ahead, he had to see Videl. To tell her that he will stay.  
  
*Before I go to see Videl, I should go over to the ship. *  
  
Gohan flew to look for his ship, when he got there he landed and walked inside. Gohan walked up to the closet and picked out a new suit. His suit he had on was dirty and smelly, so he wanted to put on a new one for Videl. The suit was dark blue body suit and white vest, it was an older kind of saiyan suit, just like the one that Vegeta wore when he got to Earth. Gohan looked in the mirror, he really liked his new suit that he had on. His scouter was still on, the suit looked great. Gohan walked out of his ship and Piccolo was standing there.  
  
"Where are you going Gohan?"  
  
Piccolo smiled at Gohan, Gohan just looked at him.  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
Piccolo walked up closer to Gohan  
  
"I know, I just wanted to know where are you going."  
  
"I don't have to tell you. You're just like Prince Vegeta."  
  
Piccolo was shocked and blinked. Sure he was like Vegeta in the old days, but thanks to Gohan. He changed into the good side.  
  
"How am I like Vegeta?"  
  
"Well, I have you tell you every where I go, I though that I didn't have to do that here."  
  
Piccolo walked up to Gohan and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Gohan, you don't have to tell me where you are going all the time, or you can never tell me. I just was asking, because you came here and got into new clothes. "  
  
Gohan looked down at this armor.  
  
"You mean my armor?"  
  
Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"Oh.My last one was dirty and I wanted to put on a new one."  
  
Piccolo laughed  
  
"You're going to see that Videl girl right?"  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
Piccolo laughed again.  
  
"For one thing I can read minds, but I don't do that so much. Another thing, I could just knew."  
  
Piccolo looked down at Gohan, who was fixing his glove.  
  
"I have a question."  
  
Gohan looked up.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How can you forget something like your name?"  
  
Gohan looked down at the floor.  
  
"Well Piccolo, if one doesn't hear their name, then soon they will forget it too."  
  
Piccolo shook his head, that made sense.  
  
"When I was on Bobton, I would say my name a lot. I sat down and pulled my knees up against my chest and rocked back and froth. But one day I was in this battle against the people there. It lasted about a week. Once I won, I went back to the cave I lived in. And tired to remember my name.I couldn't."  
  
Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"After awhile, I forgot everything. I forgot my time on Earth, and all the people on it."  
  
Gohan looked up at Piccolo.  
  
"Any other questions."  
  
"Just one other."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you have to.plug planets?"  
  
Gohan blinked by that question.  
  
"Well you can say that I plugged Bobton, Prince Vegeta did sell it for a lot of money. But other then that, no. Prince Vegeta didn't work under Frieza during my time with him. So we would just train."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Now I have a question."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were me and you.Friends before I was taken?"  
  
Piccolo was shocked when he heard the question.  
  
"I mean, why do you care for me so much?"  
  
"How did you."  
  
"I can feel it."  
  
Gohan smiled at Piccolo. Piccolo sat down and then Gohan sat down next to him, Piccolo told him the tale between the two. When he was down, Gohan was shocked.  
  
"Wow, so you saved my life."  
  
Piccolo shook his head. Gohan smiled at him.  
  
"I see why we were so close, I hope we can be close again."  
  
Piccolo didn't know what to say. Gohan smiled, waved good bye and flew off. Piccolo closed his eyes and laughed.  
  
*Welcome back Gohan, I knew you would come back one day. *  
  
Piccolo looked up at the stars and flew off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry this chapter is a little short all. I only have one chapter after this, so we are close to the end. And most people have been asking me if Trunks well be born. The answer is..No! Vegeta is died, so if there were ever a child of Bulma's.It wouldn't be the loving Trunks we know today. I'm sorry if these chapters seem a little rushed. I think they are rushed, do you? Please tell. Please review.  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
I'm don't feel like doing this. Since fanfiction was down I couldn't read more stories. So wait for the next chapter all. 


	16. I Never Wanted to Leave You

Well all, sorry to say but this is the last chapter. I would like to thank all my reads.all though I only got one new review. But one is better then none right? Well I hope you all enjoy the last chapter.  
  
And sorry about the last chapter, I think there were a couple of mistakes.  
  
I do not own dbz ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Never Wanted to Leave You  
  
In Videl's bedroom, a scouter went off. The scouter was beeping and beeping. Then some one picked it up.  
  
*Looks like some one is coming, oh I hope its Gohan *  
  
Videl looked at her scouter and put it on. She had her hand on it.  
  
*Should I call Gohan? I hope he didn't leave, it's just not fair. *  
  
Videl fell on her bed; she had some tears in her eyes.  
  
*No one should be in the kind of pain that Gohan has been though. It is just inhuman what they did. I hope they are burning in hell. *  
  
Videl cried into her pillow. She hoped that Gohan was the power coming her way. She did not want him to leave her so badly. Videl walked up to her window and looked up to the stars.  
  
"Don't leave me Gohan, I want you.No, I need you, to be here with me. I love you."  
  
Videl looked at her bedroom, this is what she wanted all her life, but then looked back out the window. She turned her back to the window and then let herself led against the glass, but then sat down on the floor. She put her hands crossed on her kneed and put her head in side her arms cried more into them.  
  
"Gohan, please come back to me."  
  
Videl cried some more.  
  
Gohan was flying closer and closer to Videl's. His heart was beating fast, and he did not know why.  
  
*I am just going to see Videl, what is the big deal? *  
  
Gohan powered up and flew faster he had to see Videl so badly. Videl scouter went off again. She looked at the power, it was big, and she knew who it was. She dried her tears and looked up at the window.  
  
"It's Gohan, I know it is."  
  
Videl smiled then was jumping up and down, she was happy that Gohan didn't leave. She ran to her bed and cried some more.  
  
*He is coming back, I cannot believe it, but wait. *  
  
Videl looked down at the floor.  
  
*What if. *  
  
Videl sat up on her bed  
  
"If he doesn't feel the same way."  
  
Videl looked out the window, she but then she smiled  
  
*I think he loves me too, oh I hope he does. *  
  
While Videl was looking out the window she saw some on flying to her house. Her heart was beating harder then every. She just turned the other way, like she didn't know that Gohan was coming and brushed her hair. Gohan saw this all and smiled, but just played along. He got up to her window and looked inside, she was so pretty.  
  
*Wow, she is so wonderful, Videl, I hope you know, I love you *  
  
Gohan taped on the window and Videl looked back  
  
*He's here, oh my.Stay cool girl.stay cool. *  
  
Videl smiled at Gohan as she walked up to the window.  
  
*What should I do when I walk in? This is so hard, gosh. *  
  
Videl open the window and Gohan walked in. Videl closed the window and walked up to Gohan.  
  
"So, you didn't leave."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why did you change your mind?"  
  
"What you don't want me here?"  
  
Gohan looked at Videl, she gave a nevus laugh.  
  
"No.of course not.you know I never want you to go."  
  
"I know, and I didn't want to leave you either."  
  
Videl was shocked what Gohan said. She smiled and grabbed his hand.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me too."  
  
Gohan grabbed her other and hand and she started to get more nevus.  
  
*Just say it girl.Just say it.I love you Gohan. I bet he will say it back *  
  
Videl looked down at their hands and smiled. Gohan kissed her on the forehead and then got close to her ear.  
  
"I love you Gohan."  
  
Gohan looked up at her and laughed.  
  
"I was just about to say that Videl."  
  
Videl smiled and laugh  
  
"Bet you too it."  
  
Gohan got closer to his love and kissed her. Videl kissed back and they had their hands around each other. Gohan slowly brought her to her bed.  
  
The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey I'm not a lemon writer! So just imagine what happen okay..I do feel that the story was a bit rushed, but I hope you still liked it.  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
Hidden Bars, by me: I just wanted to talk about this story. It's another Gohan gets kidnapped, but way different then this one. If you like this story, you will fall in love with Hidden Bars. Gohan life is a lot worst then this one let me tell you! And he gets kidnapped at a older age. Read this one!  
  
Well it was nice to hear all your reviews on this story. I was thinking of wirting how Videl got kidnapped or something like this. Just a little short story that goes of this one.should I do it?  
  
Please review..  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


End file.
